Inside
by LoVe134
Summary: Wally finds a note in Artemis' book bag, and it a love note! He will do everything to find out who it is! Including...going to her school! That's all I'm gonna say! Waltermis! Spitfire! R&R please! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

There it was. Just sitting there being still and plaid.

What was IT? IT was _her _book bag.

Dick and I were sitting there watching it like something was gonna pop out.

Whose book bag was it? It was Artemis's book bag.

"I think you should look in it" Dick finally said.

"What? Why me?" I asked.

"Because you're the one who has a crush on her" he replied leaning into his seat on the couch.

I sighed and walked over to it.

I thought about the outcomes. 1.) I could get killed by the girl I liked who totally hates me or 2.) Back away and have Dick call me chicken.

I opened the book bag.

First there were multiple from her…SECRET ADMIRER!

This made my blood boil. Then there was a letter from Artemis to…I don't know.

She scratched out the name.

I had to find out who Artemis liked and more importantly I had to make Artemis like _me_.

"BAYWATCH!" she yelled and stomped over to me. She snatched the letter.

"Did you read it?" she asked shyly.

I nodded and she hit me.

"Hasn't anyone taught you about privacy?" she asked.

"So you like someone with green eyes?" I asked casually while ignoring her question.

"Dark or light?" I asked.

"Good-bye Wally" she said as she walked through the zeta tubes with her book bag and not the note!

I ran to my room and copied before she realized she didn't have it and come back.

I was gonna find out why she liked this guy so much.

* * *

**That's the first chapter yeah short; the other chapters might be short too! I mean come on! It's like a three-shot! Anyways please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wally POV**

There I was at Artemis' school. Yup, I was at Gotham Academy. I'm I crazy? No! Curious? Definitely.

"Oh, no" someone said from behind me.

And of course it was Dick.

I turned around. "Rob-Richard! What's up?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well that note I found in Artemis' back pack talks about who she likes and I wanna find out" I said giving him the note.

He read quickly over it.

"I bet you already know who it is, right? Does he go here?" I asked.

"Yeah in fact he recently started going here" he replied.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"I think you should figure this one on your own" he said patting me on the back. He walked away laughing.

"_Baywatch?_" a voice said.

I turned around. "Hey Artemis!" I greeted.

I admit she looked _hot _in uniform. She was with a girl with medium curly blonde hair.

"You know him?" the blonde girl that was not Artemis asked.

"Sadly yes" she said. She turned to me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just transferring schools like regular people do" I said.

"Really? You live all the way in Central City, what are you doing in Gotham Academy?" she asked.

"Like I said transferred, now I gotta go do some important things, see ya!" I said and walked away.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"Oh my god! That was Wally! And now he goes here! That's awesome! I mean now you have a chance to make him like you then you can date!" Bette said.

I rolled my eyes at my crazy friend. "I doubt he like-likes me, in fact I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me period! He hates my guts!" I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Not while I'm in this picture!" she said.

I raised a brow. "Bette? What are you gonna do?" I asked unsurely.

"Nothing-that you need to know anyways" she said with a smile and walked away before I could question her some more.

…

We entered the cafeteria to see that Dick, Wally and Barbra were already at the table.

"So Wally's at our table" she said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" I said.

Just then Dylan walked up to us. All three of us were good friends and I admit he had nice green eyes, they reminded me about Wa-someone.

"Hey Dylan" I greeted with a smile.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"So in the poem it said that he had green eyes" I said to the two.

"Wally…" Barbra started.

"Shut-up I'm trying to think" I said.

I looked up and saw Bette, Artemis and _some guy _with _green eyes _talking and more importantly Artemis was smiling and laughing.

I literally growled.

"Wally eat your stomach is growling" Dick.

Artemis and Bette walked to our table.

"Hey guys" Bette said as she sat down.

"Artemis sit down" Bette said looking at her.

They were now giving each other looks-like they were having a conversation through eyes.

Dick and Barbra were watching as if they knew what they were saying, it reminded me of missions and the physic link M'gann did.

Dick laughed as she sat down next to me.

"So who was that guy you were talking to?" I asked.

Everyone was silent.

I looked at Artemis. "OH you meant _me_" she said. "Well he was Dylan, this guy Bette and I know. He's so nice, sweet and has really great green eyes like-"

"I'm not hungry" I said angry and got up and left the cafeteria.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Well...we're not supposed to tell you but-"

"Wally likes you" Barbra said.

"What?!" I yelled.

Everyone close by stared. I glared and they all looked away.

"I knew it!" Bette yelled.

"Knew what?" Barbra asked.

"That Wally likes Artemis and Artemis likes Wally" Dick answered.

"Ninja know-it-all" I mumbled.

"I will take that as a compliment now go tell Wally that Dylan is just your friend" he said.

I nodded and got up and followed Wally-or at least went where I thought he would be.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis POV**

I ran around the hallways looking for Wally.

I heard some noises coming from a classroom.

I opened the door slowly in case it was just a teacher doing something.

I gasped.

It was _Wally _and _some girl kissing_.

The two people in front of me stopped kissing, the girl looking at me in shock and Wally with smirk on his face.

My eyes were starting to water.

I ran out the classroom before they could see me cry.

I can't believe Dick told me that Wally liked me, what I can't believe even more is that I believed that.

"Guys I'm going home" I said when I got into the cafeteria.

"What, why?" Bette asked.

"I just saw Wally and some girl _kissing_" I explained.

Dick looked shocked. "Maybe the girl kissed him" he said.

I shook my head. "When I came he was smirking at me! Like a deserved it or something!" I said.

A whole new set of tears were coming in.

* * *

**Wally POV**

Yes, I know I did something totally awful.

And now I felt totally awful.

I mean just seeing Artemis _almost _cry was bad for me.

And now she was crying somewhere _because _of me.

"Where's Artemis?" I asked when I got back into the cafeteria.

Barbra sneered at me. "And why should we tell you?" she asked.

"Because I need to talk to her" I replied.

"I don't think she would want to talk to you after what you did" Bette said unsurely.

"She went back to Mount Justice" Dick answered.

Barbra hit him. "Why would you tell him that?!" she yelled.

Walked away leaving what looked like an almost quarrel.

…

I walked into Mount Justice as the computer announced my name.

I zipped through the living room, through the kitchen-stopping momentarily for a snack-and went to the door of Artemis' room.

I knocked.

Nothing.

I knocked again.

Still nothing.

I slowly made my way back to the living room.

I flopped onto the couch and sighed.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SUCH AN IDIOT!?" I yelled.

"I have always wondered that" I feminine voice said from the door frame.

"Artemis!" I said.

I was gonna run up and hug her but she stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

I noticed that her eyes were puffy and red and she had dry tear marks on her face.

I frowned.

"I came to talk to you" I stated simply.

"Well I DON'T wanna talk to you" she snapped.

Please Artemis just let me explain" I pleaded.

"You got one minute to talk" she said.

I took in a deep breath. "Atlunchyouweretalkingaboutso meguyandIgotjealoussoIflirte dwithsomegirlandthenyoucamei nandsawuskissing-"

"Wait, you were _jealous_?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Jealous of who Dylan?" she asked.

I nodded again.

She started laughing.

I pouted. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Y-y-you t-t-think-"

She didn't finish because she kept laughing.

I waited until she stopped laughing.

"Do you even know what I was gonna say at lunch?"

"I'm pretty sure is was gonna be something like 'he is soooo amazing!'" I replied.

"No, after I said he had amazing green eyes I was gonna say they were amazing like _yours_" she stated.

I was shocked.

"But apparently when Dick said that you liked me he was lying" she said quietly.

"Wait, Dick told you that I liked you?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I told him not to tell anyone!" I yelled.

"What so you do like me?" she asked.

I nodded.

This is not how imagined telling Artemis that I liked her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, by kissing…what's her face" I said.

She smiled.

"You don't even know her name" she said.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry for making you jealous" she replied.

Now it was an awkward silence.

_Time to man up. Wait, I'm already a man!_

I grabbed Artemis and kissed her.

I let go of her shoulders and placed my hands on her hips.

Man I never wanted this kiss to end but sadly Artemis pulled away.

"Ever make me cry again and you are dead" she threatened.

"Please once was enough, trust me" I said.

Then she pulled me in for another kiss.

* * *

**Yeah! Happy ending! Kinda fluffy! Please review!**


End file.
